


Don't start without me

by RalucaV



Category: CockyBoys RPF, Levi Michaels - Fandom, Tayte Hanson - Fandom
Genre: Cockyboys - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pornstars, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalucaV/pseuds/RalucaV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out Audrey brings her friends Levi and Tayte home. What follows is really something to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't start without me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story inspired by Cockboys' scenes in general, not any one in particular. Just because I love that they seem so real and are so full of sexy, naughty and fun.

“Awwww! I’m so tired, guys!” Audrey yawned, her face almost splitting in half as she walked into her bedroom and turned on the light. The room was elegant, but cozy, with walls painted in different shades of grey and equipped with simple furniture. The most colorful thing was the purple upholstered headboard of an impressive king size bed. Audrey threw her cute evening bag on the stool by her dressing table and kicked off her pumps. Her guests followed her in.

“Welcome to my bedroom!” she managed to say before she was overtaken by another series of yawns. “I know it’s disgusting, but would you mind if I just passed out without taking a shower? I can barely make it to the bed.”

“Ewww! Stinky!” Levi made a funny face, but then he smiled. “Naw, I don’t care,” Levi turned to the other guy, “do you?”

Tayte waved it away. “Whatever works for you, it’s your bed.” He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled mischievously. “Now the question is if you mind two hot and sweaty men in your bed?”

“Of course not,” Audrey replied with a flirtatious lift of her eyebrow and started to fight with the zipper of her dress. “You can put your clothes on the armchair or hang it in the closet.” She pointed at her closet door. “Do you want to borrow some t-shirts for you to sleep in?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Tayte smirked and started to undress. It was still quite warm outside, so he was wearing only a delicately patterned blue shirt and slim pants. He was looking unusually urbane and stylish. In fact, he was quite stunning, but Audrey had been trying hard not to think of it the whole evening. However, by now she was too tired and drunk to care and she could not help eying him from behind the curtain of her hair. Luckily, he did not notice or at least pretended not to. It was always embarrassing for her to be caught ogling one of Levi’s gay friends, even though they were mostly flattered. It was even worse when she had sleepovers with Levi. With him it felt like she was actually sexually harassing him, when he decided to strut about the place in his underwear, making her mouth water. Tayte was so worth the bad conscience, though. He was just as muscular as she had imagined, his skin creamy and silky that it was making her fingers itch to touch him. Despite the distraction, Audrey managed to unzip the upper half of the zipper on the back of her black and white sheath dress, but then got stuck.

“No, no, no, not again! Damn it!” she cursed as she desperately tried to pull it down. Being more than tipsy did not make it easier. It was one of the theatre and drinks night for her and Levi and they brought Tayte along after running into him a couple of days before at a café.

“Let me,” Tayte moved to help her at once.

“Oh, thank you.” The zipper yielded and Audrey slid the dress down to her ankles. She stepped out of it, leaving only her underwear on. Tayte was still standing dangerously close to her and he was shamelessly studying her. Audrey realized that he had probably noticed her ogling and was getting back at her.

“You’re wearing stockings? Classy,” he commented, while his hands were fumbling with his belt buckle for just a bit too long. He gave her one of his sassy smiles.

“What else, darling,” Audrey intoned in her poshest voice and put her arm casually on his already bare shoulder, looking straight into his large blue eyes for a moment. Then she slowly turned away and opened the bathroom door. “Going to at least brush my teeth.”

It took her a little bit longer than she had expected because she decided to remove her makeup and take a quick shower after all. She put on her nightie and shorts. When she emerged from the bathroom, Levi and Tayte were already undressed and tucked in, snuggling comfortably with each other. It was a sight that could melt an iceberg. They were both perfect, but each in his own way. Tayte’s face was so handsome that it seemed almost supernatural. As if some higher power decided to make him look like the epitome of male beauty, his face a combination of all the most beautiful faces. A strand of dark blond hair fell over his closed eyes. He had his muscular arm wrapped around Levi who was leaning his back against him. Levi was cute as ever with his long blond eyelashes making light semicircles under his eyes, blond stubble and pink mouth. Audrey stopped and watched them for a few seconds until Tayte looked up and grinned at her. She grinned right back.

“Guys, don’t start anything without me!” she pleaded jokingly and climbed under the sheets next to them. Her bed was big and comfortable enough even for three, so no one had to sleep on the couch. Levi had slept at her place many times, when they had gone out or watched movies, but there had never been a third.

“Kiss me good night,” Levi asked quietly and pouted.

Audrey gave him a peck on his soft mouth and stroked his hair. “Good night, honey.”

Tayte lifted himself up on his elbow behind Levi. “And what about me? I won’t get any?” he said in his most flamboyant voice and gave her his most innocent smile.

Audrey looked at Levi and he nodded. She reached over to Tayte to kiss him lightly, but it did not end at that. Tayte’s tongue snaked in between her lips and when she pulled back, his smile broadened. He looked like he was really enjoying this game. Audrey was quite amused.

“Mmmm, I think I need some more,” Tayte purred.

“You’re such a tease,” Audrey complained, but kissed him again nonetheless. And now there was tongue involved, lots of tongue and a hand at the nape of her neck.

“Guys, you’re making me a bit nervous,” Levi piped up from below.

“Nervous or horny?” Tayte asked, his gaze still fixed on Audrey.

“Oh, stop!” Audrey chuckled and lay down again.

Tayte turned his attention to Levi and very slowly lowered his face over his. He looked like a big cat that was about to devour its prey with great relish. He locked his eyes with Levi who seemed quite mesmerised and cupped his face with one hand. Then he started kissing him, gently at first, but with more and more urgency. His hand travelled over Levi’s chest, caressing and teasing. Audrey watched them with interest. She was used to this kind of casual making out among her gay friends after they had had a couple of drinks and she did not feel bad about watching because she knew they loved to show off sometimes. Besides, these two looked amazing together. But then Levi moaned softly, when Tayte’s hand came into contact with his crotch, and Audrey started to feel a little uncomfortable nonetheless. This seemed too private. She could not take her eyes off of them, though, fascinated by the glorious display of gentleness and desire. Tayte wrapped his leg around Levi’s possessively and undulated against his body. More moans ensued, Levi’s ears turning pink and his breath becoming shorter. Tayte lifted himself slightly and settled between Levi’s legs, pulling away from his lips and kissing and biting his neck. Levi gasped and arched his back against him.

“Mmm, so eager,” Tayte whispered.

Audrey snapped out of the erotic trance, sat up and put her feet down from the bed. “Erm, guys, I think I’ll leave you to it.”

Tayte looked up at her, his eyes dark with arousal. “Don’t you want to watch?”

Audrey swallowed with difficulty. “Maybe.”

Tayte smiled teasingly at her. “Come on, I know you want to.”

Audrey hesitated. She had had some drinks, but she still realized that this would mean crossing certain boundaries of privacy with her very close friend. She set up those boundaries out of respect, even though Levi knew very well that she had watched his videos and enjoyed them. It was a very tempting offer, though.

“Is it OK with you, Levi?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes,” he whispered and nodded. His huge blue eyes looked innocent and vulnerable as he turned to her.

“Are you sure, love?”

Levi smiled and he was suddenly his normal fun self. He stroked Tayte’s back in a graceful dancer move and wiggled his hips.“No worries, we’re professionals.”

Audrey laughed. “All right, all right.”

She lifted her feet back on the bed and lay on her side, determined to be as unobtrusive as possible. Tayte went back to kissing Levi’s neck and shoulders, his hand playing under the waistband of his briefs. Levi closed his eyes, his lips searching for any available inch of Tayte’s skin and his hands slowly sliding down Tayte’s back. He whimpered through clenched teeth and his face turned a deep shade of pink when Tayte bit his nipple.

“Oh, God,” he whispered, watching Tayte as he licked his way down to his flank. Tayte kept his eyes on Levi’s face, staying in control. He continued teasing him this until Levi started squirming impatiently. Only then he stopped and came up again.

“What do you want?” Tayte breathed against Levi’s mouth and moved his hips slowly, rubbing his cock against Levi’s. He watched for Levi’s reactions. “Do you want me to fuck you like this?” Tayte bit Levi’s neck, rocking his hips a bit faster this time. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Levi gasped, unable to resist.

“Nice.” Tayte smiled and gave him a gentle kiss, caressing his cheek.

“I’m gonna go and take a shower,” Levi smiled and said in his normal voice, gently pushing his hands against Tayte’s chest.

“Right.” Tayte rolled to the side and released him. He watched him go with a self-satisfied expression.

“All your stuff is in the cabinet,” Audrey called after Levi.

“Thanks!”

When Levi closed the door, Tayte crawled closer to Audrey.

“Will you kiss me again?” he asked, wearing that sexy smirk again.

“You’re incorrigible,” Audrey commented. His lips seemed so soft, though, and there was that bad boy sparkle in his eyes. He was waiting, confident that she would oblige him. Audrey looked at his handsome face and strong chest. He was so hot and so close and so naked, only his now significantly full briefs covering the last bit of him that she had not seen in real life. She took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss him at last. It was heavenly. His lips and tongue knew perfectly well what to do. They kissed slowly and leisurely like old lovers, his hand entangled in her hair, massaging her scalp and her hands running over the smooth skin of his back and shoulders. Then, suddenly, he pulled away and asked:

“Can I touch your boobs?”

“What?” Audrey blurted out and laughed nervously.

“Your boobs. I’d like to touch them.” He said it casually, as if this was a completely normal statement.

First Audrey could not believe her own ears, but she decided that by then she had no actual reason to refuse other than her inhibitions. Boundaries were about to be crossed anyway.

“Erm…yes, all right,” she replied softly. Tayte was looking at her with the same intensity that he had been looking at Levi just minutes before. She felt the blood rush into her face as her body reacted to that irresistible challenge. He kissed her again and when his hand started to caress her breast through the fabric of her nightie, she squirmed unconsciously.

“Ah, you like that, don’t you?”

Audrey slipped her hand between them and pinched his nipple gently. He gasped. “And you?”

“Cheeky lady,” Tayte purred. His hand roamed from her breast to her belly, while his leg sneaked gently between hers. She did not protest and pulled him even closer, determined to make the most of it. She let her hands wander over his back and pressed her fingers into his round butt cheeks. Tayte chuckled and snapped his hips forward, rubbing his substantial hardness against her. Audrey could not help it and moaned.

“You’re so cruel,” she whined playfully and slapped him on his butt.

“You asked for it.” Tayte continued his relentless teasing, moving his mouth on her neck. Every time Audrey made a sound, he chuckled with satisfaction. She did not mind, really, as long as she reaped the benefits of his unexpected attentions. The alcohol that was still coursing through her veins did not let her feel awkward about it any more. She was just a girl fooling around with a hot boy. Tayte was exploring her body under the nightie and she was kissing, nipping, caressing and gripping just as good. Then his hand slipped under her shorts on her hip. She froze. Somehow this was crossing the line.

“What?” Tayte whispered into her neck.

“What are you doing?”

“Having fun,” he replied, unfazed.

“It’s a bit weird.”

Tayte propped himself up on his elbows to look into her eyes. “Why is it weird? Is it weird because I’m gay or because we’ve just met?”

“I don’t know, both, I guess” Audrey said slowly.

Tayte’s face lit up with a cheeky smile. “Would you do me if I wasn’t gay?”

Audrey chuckled and then brushed her thumb over his cheek. “Oh, I would, I definitely would, boy.”

“So that’s settled.” He bent down to her lips again and his hand moved lower, dangerously close to her pussy. She still felt a little uncomfortable, but she was also curious how far he would go. His fingers touched her folds and she squirmed.

“That tickles!”

He grinned, kneeled to make more room between them and pressed his whole hand against her pussy and rubbed it slowly. Audrey gasped. It felt quite right, though. She reached down and started stroking his cock through the fabric of his briefs.

“Uh-oh, that’s interesting,” Tayte whispered. Just then the sound of the shower in the bathroom stopped. They both froze and listened.

“Oh, well, sorry, ma’am. I guess I’m needed elsewhere.” Tayte gave her a quick kiss and rolled to the other side of the bed. He stretched, showing off his body, and fleshed her a very dirty smile. “Enjoy the show.”

Audrey just laughed and lay back on her side, keeping her eyes on him.

“By the way, do you have lube? ‘Cause I don’t have any with me. It’s not like I was exactly planning on this,” he explained, still smiling. “I guess I should have. That’ll teach me to be always prepared, even if girls are around.”

Audrey opened her bedside table and passed him a little bottle. He studied it for a moment. “That’ll do. Thanks.”

Audrey was so turned on and impatient by then that her mind was all muddled. Her only thought was ‘Oh my God, this is crazy.’ But before she could calm down, Levi came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Despite their night out, he was looking fresh and charming as ever. The corners of his mouth were curled into a teasing smile. Tayte sat up on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, come here, hotness,” he purred and reached out to touch him. Then he stood up and kissed him, his hands tracing down Levi’s body that was still slightly wet and warm from the shower. Tayte pulled away the towel and threw it towards the armchair.

“You’ve started without me,” he complained, when he saw Levi’s erection, and began covering Levi’s chest with kisses and nibbles. Levi sighed and concentrated on the pleasure. Soon he was moaning softly, his hands digging into Tayte’s shoulders.

Tayte went down, licking Levi’s abs. “Oh, I like that.”

Levi chuckled, but that changed into a quiet “Oh, fuck” when Tayte took his cock into his mouth and started to work on it. By then Audrey forgot about her intention to be discreet and sat up, hugging her knees, to get a better view. Tayte kissed his way up Levi’s body again.

“Come, lie down on your back,” he commanded, looking straight into his eyes. Levi obeyed him and Tayte stretched next to him. They made out like this for a while, mouths kissing, hands on each other’s cocks, soft sighs and moans. Tayte looked up at Audrey and seeing that she was watching them, biting her lips, her cheeks flushed, he grinned at her smugly and sucked two fingers into his mouth. Then he moved his hand between Levi’s legs and began massaging his entrance. Levi whimpered and kept his eyes on Tayte’s face.

“Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Levi gasped, his face almost scarlet with arousal. He grabbed his own cock with his left hand, stroking it slowly.

Tayte added some spit on his fingers. “One finger.” He watched Levi’s face as he buried his index finger in his ass. Levi furrowed his brow and breathed in sharply. Tayte twisted his finger a little. Levi moaned and lifted his hips.

“Right there,” he hissed.

Tayte continued teasing him, all the while kissing his neck and chest. Then he took the bottle of lube and pumped some on his hand, spreading it evenly.

“Two fingers.” He pushed two fingers into him and slowly started to move them. Levi increased the pace of his strokes, his hips rocking in time with Tayte’s hand.

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” he repeated over and over between moans and keening whimpering sounds. Tayte was relentless. “You’re gonna make me come,” Levi managed to whisper.

“That’s it, come for me, baby,” Tayte commanded, his hand moving even faster and his mouth busy licking and biting Levi’s neck.

Levi closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He gasped for breath and his body started to tremble. He came on his stomach, the white liquid splattering on Tayte’s cheek.

“Wow, that was far,” Tayte commented. He wiped away a drop with his finger and tasted it. “Mmmm,” he purred and smiled up at Levi. Then he took Levi in his arms, kissing him gently and stroking his hair. Levi’s face was peaceful and he looked even cuter than usual.  
Audrey was speechless. This was so much better than anything she had ever seen or experienced. She had been sitting motionless leaning against the headboard, too stunned and fascinated to do anything.

“That was just amazing, guys.” She found her voice at last.

Tayte looked up at her and winked. “I told ya.” Then he turned back to Levi. “Let’s go shower.”

They got up and walked hand in hand to the bathroom, Tayte slapping playfully Levi’s butt. Audrey listened to the sound of the water and she was trying to come to terms with what she had just seen. It was simply awesome, erotic, dirty and beautiful at the same time. And of course, it had been her secret wet dream for a long time; something that she would never tell Levi for she cherished their friendship too much. However, Levi did not seem concerned at all that she was watching. She was sure, though, that she needed to clear some things up with him. Then the door opened and Levi came out. He went straight to bed and pulled the duvet up to his chin. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“You look happy,” Audrey began.

“Yes. It always makes me feel great.” He yawned and giggled. “God, I really don’t want to be sleepy now.” He turned to her and smiled, lifting one eyebrow. “I hope you’re up for more, kinky lady, ‘cause that’s not nearly the end.”

Audrey laughed, feeling still quite giddy. “Well, I guess, I’m officially kinky now.”

“No, really, I never realized that about you.”

“No wonder, I hadn’t known that myself.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you.” Levi grinned.

“Well, I really hope so, my princess,” Audrey said in a playful tone and caressed his cheek.

“I know your dirty secrets now, woman. Give me a hug.”

Audrey put her arms around him and spoke softly into his ear. “Make sure to tell me to get out if it gets too weird for you.”

“I will, but you should know by now that I’m a big ole show-off.”

“I know, honey.” She stroked his hair. “By the way, it was awesome.”

Levi chuckled. “You perv.”

The shower stopped.

“And there we go again,” Audrey commented.

Tayte did not even bother to wrap himself in a towel and waltzed out of the bathroom butt naked, eying them with a hunger of a predator. He picked up his bag, took out a condom, put it on the bedside table and climbed on the bed between them.

“Time to play.” He turned to Levi, cupped his face and kissed him, pulling down the duvet and running his hand over his chest. Then he put his arm around Audrey and surprised her by repeating the same with her. She did not have time to protest. He pulled away, watching her face for a while, his fingers gently caressing her cheek. She returned the stare and smiled. Tayte settled comfortably between them, putting his arms casually around them both.

“Who wants to go down on me?”

Audrey giggled at his bluntness, but her eyes travelled automatically south to his semi-erect cock. ‘Hell, why not?’ she thought and slid down the bed to taste it. She came face to face with Levi. “I bet you are better at this.”

Levi smiled. “Ladies first.”

“Come here, Levi, kiss me.” Tayte pulled Levi up to him.

Audrey licked the underside of Tayte’s cock and held it at the base with her hand. She pumped it slowly, while running her tongue over the rest of it. It throbbed and grew in girth, making Audrey hum in appreciation. She opened her mouth and tried to swallow it, first the fleshy pink head. It was deliciously thick and soft, but Audrey knew at once that she would not be able to take his whole cock in. She started sucking on it, slowly pushing it further in. She choked halfway in, but managed to establish a rhythm that worked. Tayte gasped and rocked his hips.

“Yes, that’s it.”

He was kissing Levi, fondling his cock with one hand and stroking his back with the other. Then he started to pulling him up. “Come here, sit on me.”

Levi carefully kneeled over his chest and braced himself against the wall. Tayte took him in his mouth and worked his cock vigorously, massaging his anus at the same time, until Levi’s legs trembled and he moaned almost ceaselessly. Tayte stopped, gazing up at him for a moment.

“On your hands and knees, I want to eat your ass.”

Levi moved to the side, settling into position. He was breathing heavily, his face was flushed again, making his blue eyes stand out. Audrey sat up, moving out of their way. She gave Tayte a lustful look, the corners of her mouth turning up in an amused smile. This was getting more and more interesting. Tayte kneeled behind Levi, grabbed his hips and sank his face into his crack. Levi whimpered, his left hand reaching for his cock. He closed his eyes and sighed. The muscles on his back were tensing with the strokes of Taytes tongue. For a while, wet slurping sounds and loud breathing was all Audrey could hear.

“Oh, God.” Levi leaned forward, folding his arms to cradle his face. The loud breaths changed into soft wailing. He turned his head to look at Tayte.

“Fuck me, fuck me now,” he pleaded.

Tayte straightened up and pumped his cock several times. Then he reached for the condom and lube. He put it on and rubbed a generous amount of the lube on, not forgetting about Levi’s entrance. He slid his cock against Levi’s crack.

“Are you ready to take it?”

“Yes,” Levi whispered.

Tayte pushed his cock slowly into him, directing it with one hand, the other stroking Levi’s back soothingly.

“Mmmmm, it’s so big,” Levi groaned, his face turning an even darker shade of pink.

“Breathe for me now, baby,” Tayte instructed, driving his whole length in and drawing it slowly out again. Levi gasped.

“It feels good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Levi visibly relaxed and started to enjoy it.

Audrey backed up against the headboard. She watched them with a mixture of lust and curiosity, her own body reacting to what she saw and heard. Her thighs tensed and shook and she felt her heart beat faster in her chest. Tayte looked at her and smiled knowingly, his hips snapping, increasing his pace.

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Levi was saying, moaning into the sheets, but Tayte was relentless and went on and on, making him wail in pleasure without a pause. Abruptly, Tayte slowed down.

“Flip over, I wanna see your face when you come.” He kept his voice flat, commanding.

Levi did as instructed, spreading his legs wide. Tayte spit on his hand and slapped it on Levi’s ass. Then he entered him again, slowly. Levi played with himself, his fingers fondling his balls. They were looking into each other’s eyes the whole time. Tayte made a few long thrusts. Levi’s face contorted with pleasure and he let out a loud moan.

“Oh, yes, like this.”

Tayte continued in the same slow rhythm and then started to go harder and faster. Soon Levi was clenching his teeth to muffle his screams.

“Kiss me,” Levi managed to ask between the screams.

Tayte leaned over him, arms coming under Levi’s shoulders to hug him closer. They kissed and fucked in a wonderful, muscular and sweaty mess.

“Oh, boy, I’m gonna make you come so hard.” Tayte sat back up, holding Levi’s thighs high, and changed his angle. Levi’s legs shook a little and he gasped for breath.

“Oh, fuck, that’s it.” Levi stopped stroking his cock. “I’m gonna come just like that. Fuck me.” He was not even trying to keep quiet anymore.

Tayte quickened his thrusts, teeth clenched and his face wild. “Come, I want to see it, baby.”

Levi reached for Tayte’s hand with his right, his left hand stroking and squeezing his cock. “I’m close.” He closed his eyes and his whole body tensed. Tayte slammed his hips hard into him a few more times. Levi moaned and came on his stomach, his body shaking violently as he continued to slowly stroke his cock. “Oh, fuck.” He opened his mouth, unable to catch his breath for a while.

“That was great, baby.” Tayte was still pumping slowly into him. Then he bent down and licked the remnants of Levi’s cum from his cock. Levi sighed. His legs twitched and then he relaxed, breathing heavily, wearing a satisfied smile. Tayte pulled out and with one hand he quickly slid off the condom. He moved to lie down next to Levi, working hard on his erection. He grabbed Levi’s hand and sucked his fingers into his mouth.

“Finger me.”

Levi gently probed between Tayte’s legs before sticking one finger inside of him. He wriggled it and twisted it.

It was Tayte’s turn to moan. “More. Harder.”

Levi did what he was asked, watching Tayte’s face. All the muscles on Tayte’s body were contracting as he gave himself to pleasure. He moaned as he came, squirting over his stomach and chest. He laughed at the same time as if in disbelief.

“Oh, I loved that!” He shouted when he finally could speak. “Come here.” He pulled Levi into a sloppy kiss. He held him tight in his arms while he was trying to calm down.

Audrey relaxed, stretched and sighed. “God, I think I need a drink.”

Tayte turned to her. “That’s a good idea.”

The guys had one more shower and shared drinks with Audrey before snuggling and spooning on the big bed. Later in the night Levi pulled Audrey closer, enjoying the warmth of two bodies enveloping him in comfort.

Audrey giggled as the hair on his thighs tickled her. “I love your fur, sweetheart.” She kissed him on his forehead. “Good night.”


End file.
